Little Bits of Fluff
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Little bits of Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby fluff. A bunch of little fic-lets for each couple based of songs on a CD. Each couple has a different CD. Read and you will understand. Please Review.


This is a slightly modified version of something that Vamp926 did. For hers you put you I-pod (or whatever) on shuffle and do a short drabble on you favorite couple that you only have the time that song lasts. For mine I am just going to put in a cd and do a drabble for each song. This is my Tiva one and I will do a Jibbs one.

_**Disclaimer: not mine (the songs or the characters)**_

_**Spoilers: none**_

_**All the songs are by Taylor Swift.**_

TIM MCGRAW

"Hey, Tony," Ziva called across the room.

"Hi, Ziva. Dang you look amazing." He looked her up and down. Normally she looked good but today she looked spectacular. She was wearing a strapless black dress the fell to her knees and fit her shape well. He bowed to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Ziva smiled and allowed her self to be led onto the dance floor by Tony. It was a slow song and the quickly fell into the rhythm. After a while her head came to rest on his chest it had been a good evening and it was only just beginning.

PICTURE TO BURN

Tony watched Ziva walk out of the hospitals hallway. "Hey, look Ziva. I am sorry. I never meant to kill Rivkin." Tony said

"Yes, you did. You shot him in the chest. He had no chance." Ziva shouted back

"Maybe I could have shot him some where else but you did not have to hit all those guards six months ago."

"I did that to protect you."

"And I shot Michael to protect you. He was playing you Ziva."

"I just did not want you to get hurt. To many people had done that to you already."

TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR

"Hi, Tony." Ziva said as her partner walked into the bullpen. "How are you?"

"Great, I had the best date last night." Ziva smiled at him. He had been with the same girl for nearly a year. It had broken Ziva's heart so many times. First he had left her at the crime scene when they were chasing a convict. Then he had not come to a bar when he had promised. She loved him more than anyone she had ever met but he only seemed to see the beautiful girl he was dating. He smiled again and her heart fluttered, and then broke as his phone rang and he answered it. "Hi love."

A PLACE IN THIS WORLD

"Ziva, what is up? Why are you here so early?" Tony asked her. She had just gotten back from Israel the day before and was not supposed to be at work until tomorrow,

"I just wanted to be away from everything." She answered with her eyes still on her computer. It was the truth. Her trip to Israel had reinforced the feeling that she had no real home. She was torn between two cities, and two families. She did not know what to choose. Suddenly, Tony hugged her. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to make you smile." Ziva smiled, her home was here.

COLD AS YOU

Ziva looked up as Tony walked into the bullpen. He was late and his hair looked like a porcupine but was still handsome. He looked as if he had had a rough night. Ziva remembered the day before when she had asked him what he thought about soul mates. He had made a joke about it and ignored her. That had hurt. She had been trying to show him that she loved him since she had come to NCIS or shortly after that. She had held her breath for too long. He was never going to love her. It had been nearly three years and he had moved from one girl to another. She was never that girl. She never would be, but he would always be that guy.

THE OUTSIDE

Ziva stood on the catwalk above the bullpen and watched the team. She had been there a month but it still felt like she was new and an outsider. They wanted Kate not her she knew that, but she wished they would like her. Suddenly someone came up beside her. "Hey, Ziva what's up?" Tony asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Not much."

"Why aren't you celebrating the closing of the case?"

"It just felt like no one wants me there."

Tony looked surprised. "I want you there."

"Really?"

He kissed her. "Yep."

TIED TOGETHER WITH A SMILE

Tony caught up with Ziva just as the elevator doors closed. She did not register his presence, which was weird because she was a Mossad assassin, but she did not. Tears were running down her face as she sank to the floor. Tony looked on in shock but went and sat down beside her. "What is wrong?"

Her head jerked up when he spoke and she tensed as he put his arm around her, but then she relaxed. "My father wants me to choose between Mossad and NCIS, and I can't."

Tony did not know what to say so he just tightened his grip on her shoulders hoping that it would give her the comfort she needed. "I love you," he whispered.

STAY BEAUTIFUL

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked as she opened the door and revealed Tony standing there.

"I needed someone to talk to and after the Jeanne thing no one trust me."

"You can't blame them," she said letting him in.

"No I can't, but it does not make it hurt any less. It hurt me too. I can't have been as bad for you." He said grimly.

"It was almost a year and during that time I could never be sure if my partner was actually going to be there or if I was going to have to go solo. Tony, trust does not come easily to me. It never has."

"I'm sorry Ziva. I never meant to hurt anyone, but especially not you."

SHOULD HAVE SAID NO

"I love you, Tony and I always have. I just don't know if I can trust you any more."

"Please Ziva. It was a mission I had no choice."

"Tony you still could have told us." She argued

"Jenny, told me not to tell any one about it. It was her choice not mine." He pleaded with her.

"Tony, I will always love you, but it will take me time to trust you again. You have to accept that. I promise that it will come in time."

Tony did not like the concept but he knew Ziva had a troubled past and trusting came with time. He nodded, "that is fine. I love you, too Ziva."

MARY'S SONG

He had known Ziva for nearly four years. He trusted and loved her. At least he thought he did. She had been mad at him and betrayed NCIS or had she. What if all those things her father had said had been to get her to come back to Israel because they needed her on a mission. There was a little bubble of hope in his chest. That did not change much. He walked past the director's office and listened for a minute.

"You have to trust me Jethro." Vance said. "If you are right about Ziva's loyalties to you she will serve us well at Mossad."

"And if your right about her father, Leon, we'll never see her again." Gibbs replied and Tony's blood ran cold at the words. Ziva had to come home.

OUR SONG

"I go back to Israel tomorrow." It was a statement, a bold and ugly statement, and unfortunately it was the truth.

"I become Agent Afloat tomorrow." It was a statement, a bold and ugly statement, and unfortunately it was the truth.

"How did it ever get this far, Tony?" Ziva asked looking up at her partner as the relaxed on the couch.

"I don't know Ziva." Tony replied sadly, "I don't know."

I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU

"Tony, look out!" Ziva yelled as the convict lifted his gun and pointed it at Tony. In one swift movement she leaped across the room and tackled the guy. There was a bang and Ziva fell to the floor.

"No, Ziva." Tony yelled as he fired his own gun causing the convict to fall backwards too. Tony ran to Ziva. Blood was coming out of the bullet whole in her side and covering the floor around her. He took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound. "You can't die, Ziva. I love you. You can't die."

INVISIBLE

It was Friday night and Ziva was sitting at home and thinking about that afternoon. She had followed Tony home from work. It was not stalking. Tony had left his cell phone at work and Ziva was returning it to him. When she had gotten to his house there was a girl outside waiting for him. She was pretty but she something about her did not seem right. They two of them had kissed as Ziva watched from her car. She half wished that it was her standing there kissing Tony. The other half of her wished that she were inside kissing Tony. She had driven away with out returning the phone. She could not stand to walk up to the door and be turned away. He had done that to her too many times already, she was not going to give him another chance to break her heart.

PERFECTLY GOOD HEART

"Hey, Ziva." Tony called after her.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you." She consented to pause while he caught up to her. "Look, I know you are mad at me about Jeanne, but listen okay?" She nodded. "I dumped her not only because I had been compromised but because I loved someone else."

"Why does this concern me?"

"Because I love you."

"Really?" Tony leaned forward and took her in his arms. He brought her face up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it think it does. I love you too Tony.


End file.
